Words Of Wisdom
by InDarknessDeath
Summary: Kagome has a new book and not just another boring school text book instead she has a little book of wisdom. And every day the words she reads seem to be very useful and accurate! Summary sucks sorry!


**Hello!!! I am a friend of InDarknessDeath. My name is Lindsy I am helping her post this chapter while she is in CHINA!!! Lucky duck anyway here it is and oh before I forget Ivy says to tell you that she doesn't own Inuyasha…I wouldn't mind owning him though….**

"Kagome! Honey I have something for you!" A slim women came out of a house and handed a young teenage girl a small blue book.

"What is it Mom?" Kagome held the book and examined it with a slightly curious look.

"Oh it's just a little common sayings book." At her daughters confused look she took the book out of her hand and flipped to a random page and read out loud. "Move on it's just a chapter in the past but don't close the book just turn the page." Kagome took the book from her Mom and reread it. She grinned.

"Thanks Mom. I'll read one everyday!" She knelt and carefully placed the book in her giant yellow backpack. A loud voice rang out from the well house.

"OI! Wrench! You ready yet!" Kagome rolled her eyes and gave her Mom a kiss good bye before disappearing into the shed a flash of blue light shone briefly for a moment and Kagome's Mom walked back into the house.

As Kagome walked towards Kaede's house she thought about the little saying. _Hm just turn the page…actually that sounds like it could be useful…_Kagome entered the hut and was happily greeted by everyone in the hut…that is all but one. Kikyou sat in the corner calmly sipping tea her eyes focused on the ground. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi Kikyou." The priestess look up her eyes slightly startled ever since she had joined the group in the last stretch to defeat Naraku she hadn't been completely welcomed in the group. This was a first she studied Kagome's face and saw nothing but warmth and she slowly replied.

"Hello Kagome." The girl smiled and sat down noisy chatter soon filled the room and Kagome tried her best to involve Kikyou determined to forget her jealousy of Inuyasha's first love.

A few hours later the group set out on their search for the sacred jewel shards. Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and bared his fangs. He growled only one name

"Sesshomaru." The group stopped although Sesshomaru had stopped trying to steal Inuyasha's sword the two brothers often got in fights…most often started by Inuyasha. Kagome whispered in Shippo's ears. He nodded and jumped up. Suddenly he shouted.

"Fox Magic!" A large stone appeared of nowhere and pinned Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshomaru soon appeared and Kagome stepped forward.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru" She bowed to the ground her head touching the dirt. Sesshomaru raised on silver eyebrow.  
"Rise" Kagome did so keeping her head lowered Sesshomaru gave her a nod and then disappered in to the woods. The group let out a sigh of relief…that was soon broken by an angry Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!!!" Kagome just replied "Move on it's just a chapter in the past but don't close the book just turn the page." Miroku nodded.

"Wise words Lady Kagome" Kagome smiled and then turned to Inuyasha who cringed waiting for the sits she would scream for cursing round Shipppo but she just smiled at Inuyasha sweetly.

"Come on Inuyasha we should get going. Kagome started to walk and the group stared at her back with dropped jaws.

That night Kagome showed the group the book her mother had given her. Miroku nodded at random pages.

"This book of yours Kagome holds much wisdom." Kagome grinned

"Yeah I know I'm gonna try to read one everyday." The group chorused their agreement and soon they drifted off to sleep.

Off in the west a certain Demon Lord thought about his previous encounter. This was the first time that Inuyasha's group had shown him proper respect perhaps his little brother was growing up…then again Inuyasha was on the ground under a giant rock with his face in the dirt. And it was the Miko who had said anything. Still he was on the ground which was just as good.

**Hey it's me Ivy!!! I am currently out of Country but I had this idea of a story I wanted to post so I wrote the entire thing on email and sent it to my friend to post for me. This is a public computer so I can't write and save. Anyway the first chapter is longish but I'm not sure about the rest so read and enjoy! And click that button!!! Its right in the middle.**


End file.
